


Milk and Cookies

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Time, Coloring Books, DDLG, Diapers, F/M, Kinks, Little Girl - Freeform, Smut, Trans Character, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Grimm is a very good caretaker. Both in and out of the bedroom.





	Milk and Cookies

Grimm felt the slightest smile cross his face down at the sight of his pretty, little princess, stroking her hair carefully with his claws as she colored in her homemade coloring book. Her adorable, little pink tongue was sticking out between her lips as she narrowed her green eyes, leaning in nice and close while concentrating entirely on keeping the colors within the thick, bold, black lines of the bug she was filling in. Nova lightly kicked her legs up in the air behind her back and forth.

"You're doing so good, princess," Grimm purred softly, his scarlet eyes slitted in pride. "That one is definitely going up on display..."

"You think so?" Nova chirped, glancing up at the male with bright, hopeful eyes. She grinned a toothy grin. "That makes me really happy!"

The bug chuckled quietly to himself at her innocence. "As it should!" He kissed the top of her head, playfully nipping at her copper locks. "Don't get too absorbed into coloring, though. You still need a bath today!"

A whine left Nova. "I don't wanna!" she huffed with an adorable pout, puffing out her cheeks nice and wide.

"You gotta, though, princess~." Grimm lightly patted her on the ass, scratching slightly at the fabric of her bat themed diaper. "You always try to talk me out of giving you baths. You may have convinced me yesterday, but you won't get me today!" His claws danced playfully across her sides, tickling her.

Squealing in alarm, Nova squirmed, rolling to try and get away from Grimm and his dastardly claws. "H-hey!" she squeaked out between bubbly giggles, slapping weakly at his claws. She was laughing uncontrollably, squirming and doubling over into herself. "S-stoooop!"

Snickering quietly, Grimm pulled away. He watched her as she slowly started to recover from his tickle attack. "Too cute," he mused with a rumbling purr. He stood then. "Now, be a good girl and wait here. Daddy is going to go draw a bath for you."

"W-waaaaait!" Nova whined abruptly. Grimm turned to look at her, cocking a brow. He couldn't hide the smirk that tugged at his mandibles if he tried. "Ch-change... Change my diaper first?"

Tapping his chin with his claw, Grimm hummed. "But why would I do that before your bath? It would be much more efficient to do it after~."

Nova shifted shyly, biting her lip as she suddenly seemed to avoid Grimm's gaze. "W-well... I-I made... I made a mess..." she stammered out, almost too quietly. She was playing with the hem of her over sized shirt, trying and failing to pull it over her knees to hide herself.

Grimm didn't smell anything that could indicate such an embarrassing mess... Unless... He felt a grin pull at his mandibles, red eyes agleam with mischief. "Oh~? Well, perhaps I should simply get you cleaned up. I can draw the bath afterwards~." He knelt in front of Nova, tilting her head up by her chin, smirking at her cute little red face. "I can put you in a fresh diaper after that~."

A small whimper escaped Nova before she pulled away from his claws, laying back along the floor. "I-is this okay, Daddy?" she asked quietly. By the gods, her eyes betrayed her innocent, shy demeanor, and Grimm absolutely lived for it. She knew how dirty this was going to get. She knew what was going to happen, and she wanted it. Mentioning bath time always got her excited, even if she avoided actual bath time (he still washed her practically everyday).

"Perfect," Grimm purred, kneeling between her legs, hands spreading her knees apart. He lightly toyed with the hem of her diaper before undoing the fastenings, exposing her cute, leaking cock, semi hard. The bug shuddered, taking it in his claws and stroking her nice and slow, feeling her grow harder in his hand. He relished the shaky moan that escaped his little girl. "Mm, there is such a mess... Nova, princess, why didn't you say something sooner~?"

"T-too 'mbarrssin'..." Nova whined, turning her head to the side, face burning with a light dusting of pink. She bucked her hips with a gasp and whined as Grimm pressed the tip of one claw against the tip of her cock.

"You're so cute writhing like this... You're making such a mess all over my hand~," Grimm teased, pressing his claw against Nova's tip more roughly. A drop of precum pooled around his finger. "Such a naughty princess... So messy..." He draws his hand away, licking his finger clean. Heat filled his abdomen at her taste. "Mm... And delicious..."

Slowly crawling down Nova's body, trailing his claws along her torso teasingly, Grimm gingerly stroked her cock, licking his lips once he finally came face to face with it. His long, pink tongue slithered from between his mandibles, wrapping around the hard organ and pulling the head of it into his hot mouth.

Nova moaned softly, tilting her head back. Grimm's mouth felt like heaven on her cock. She reached down, holding his head against her gently. "S-so good, Daddy..."

Grimm chuckled, pulling away for a brief moment, a thin bridge of spit and precum connecting them. "I'm going to clean you up, princess. By the time I'm finished, you'll be all ready for a bath~." He took her into his mouth once more, taking her down his slender throat in one fell swoop.

Fuck, his throat hugged her cock amazingly.

Squirming, Nova gasped, eyes wide. "Y-yeeees...!" She clung to his horns, rolling her hips. "S-so good...! So good!"

The bug closed his eyes as he bobbed his head nice and slow, taking his time to taste her and tease her. He teased her sac, squeezing and rolling it with his claws, his other hand holding her hip in place. Cock buried in his throat, Grimm hummed, bobbing his head just enough for her cock to fuck his throat. He relished the desperate little whines and mewls that escaped Nova, knowing that it was all because of him that she was making such cute noises. He bobbed his head much faster, careful to press down against her hip anytime she tried to buck up against him. He shuddered as he lapped some at the tip of her cock, squeezing Nova's sac before pulling away with a satisfying pop.

"W-whyyyy…?" Nova whimpered pitifully, panting and whimpering.

"I'm not finished," Grimm purred, eyes slitted mischievously. He sat up a bit, leaning over to kiss Nova as he slid a claw inside of her. He greedily swallowed her moans as he started to finger her slowly, taking his time to stretch her out. His own cock was eager to take her, to fill her up, but he needed to be careful. Groaning, his tongue wrapped around her own, dancing a familiar dance that they had both done so many times before.

Nova squirmed, shuddering and whimpering as she squeezed Grimm's claw, bucking her hips roughly when he brushed against her prostate. She gasped sharply when he pressed purposefully against it, stroking it and just over all attacking it. She pulled away from the kiss to moan and catch her breath before kissing him roughly once more, clawing at his back.

Another claw pushed its way inside of Nova, spreading just slightly inside of her. A cry escaped her mouth, quickly swallowed up by Grimm.

"Such a good little slut," Grimm purred against her mouth. Spreading his claws some, he continued, "You aren't allowed to cum. Not until I put you in the bathtub. Which, given how hungry I am to feel you wrapped around me… That might not be for a few hours." He smirked as he pushed another claw inside of her. Three claws now seated deep inside of her, he purred, "Now, if you cum before then… I will make sure to edge you for a week. Am I understood?"


End file.
